Cobra
SavageCobra, usually called "Savage" or "Cobra", is a soldier in several armies. He was one of the people responsible for the revival & popularization of the Club Penguin Army Wiki after the death of Club Penguin. He was one of the most notable people of the Club Penguin Rewritten Armies community, was the last Romans leader, and was elected as the most influential leader of 2018. Biography SavageCobra was an everyday player in CP. In around the year 2014, he was recruited into the Nachos. He served under them for a week and was an alright assistant. He currently does not know who he fought, all he knows is he fought the Nachos of Club Penguin. Several years after playing CP he never got affiliated with armies. In early November 2017, he joined the army Dark Knight Empire. When he joined he opened his eyes and found out why RPF are dicks (in his opinion). He became a heavy anti-RPF. He then climbed the ranks of DK. By the middle of November he got the rank of Commander or General. He also secretly joined the RPF in assistance to be sure his army experience was good, but he then denied it. On December 4th, he became the leader of DK.He also joined the army URP, and quickly led it. He also was behind mass colonization of CPPS's of DK and made good alliances. He led DK for 6 days, then the fall of December happened. On December 10th, he resigned as leader. He then realized that his replacement was a cuck. He then decided to join the Romans to help get rid of his replacement, Rocks. He then couped Rocks twice. He then became the leader but had Rocks by his side again. On December 16th, DK disbanded. He then officially joined the RPM, although he was apart of it before, but he officially joined it as Major. This joining even strengthened his anti-RPF attitude even more. He became the Head Strategist of RPM. On December 22nd he became apart of the Skirmish of Glacier or Raid of Glacier. He claimed that he pitched the idea to Elmikey, and Elm accepted it. December 28th, 2017, he revived DK and created the 9th Generation. He then disbanded DK on January 1st, 2018. On January 15th, 2018, he was banned forever on Club Penguin Rewritten. He now is currently figuring out a plan to ruin CPR's servers. It is to note, he has served in multiple armies during 2017-2018, not finding the right one, however, he did not truly serve within all of them, which is not why they're listed, the real ones he truly served in under an official rank, and lead/attended, are listed. Revival of DK On December 28th, 2017, he revived DK. The Dark Knights became his priority and he currently leads it. He already has head an successful event... Downfall of DK He led it for 3 days and Sec and Rocks took over. The website was deleted etc etc. He gave up. Continued Relations with RPM On January 21st, 2018, he was unbanned from the Rebel Penguin Marines. He then rejoined the army and was given Private. He then got Promoted to 2nd Lieutenant. He then got demoted back to Private. Eventually many armies then sought out after the RPF. He participated in the 1st Civil Raid of Zipline and after they were victorious he was given Major General 4ic. Then he participated in the 2nd Civil Raid of Zipline. He was then the Head Strategist of RPM again... DKE's Merge into Romans On January 11th, 2018, at around 1-2 AM EST the Dark Knight Empire merged into the Romans. The reasoning, was due to the fact of the Romans army dying, Guta, YuliChxn, Bloodpanther, Sports, Cobra, and a few more Romans joined the DKE after they believed it was over. After a while, DKE decided to return all troops and revive Romans again, under command of the new leader, SavageCobra, which it saw success for a few weeks, until the army community began to collapse. Biography Pt. 2 Cobra is a highly respected person within the Elite Guardians of Club Penguin and other armies. On March 2nd, 2018 at 9:00 PM EST, Cobra retired from Romans and Club Penguin Armies, he now remains as advisor in armies to help out the S/M army population. He despises the Tubas. On June 30th, 2018, he was recruited into the UMA as third in command so he just took it, but remains retired, or partially retired, as he does not a lot. Beliefs/Relations With RPF SavageCobra for a while now has hated RPF a huge amount. His belief is anti-RPF. He has seen many and experienced many moments where the RPF are douchebags. He is one of the most untrusted people in RPF. He is completely banned from entering chat and continued. He is not believed by any RPF soldier. His current goal of RPF is to remove it for good. He believes that RPF cannot save CP. He currently serves under the RPM, because he wants RPF to die off and he wants "freedom to prevail". After he joined the RPF on December 26th 2017, he no longer felt anti-RPF. He was banned from it the 28th and is now very hostile to the RPF. Ranks and Military Career Early November - Private DKE Late November - 3ic DKE December 7th - Leader DKE left 3 days later December 12th - Recruit Romans Late December - EHUMA 3ic Early January - CPC 2ic Late January - Prefect Romans Early February - DKE Leader/UMA 3ic February-March - Romans Leader March - Retired June 30th - UMA 3ic Quotes "Trust is never something that you can rely on. Trust is a weapon, not a feeling nor reliability" -SavageCobra "In times a dictator helps a war, when it comes to politically, it will fail. Elm is not a dictator, instead, he is a honorable political leader and war leader" -SavageCobra "RPF is like a gasoline lit fire, it has no end to it. Instead in order to remove it, you must cover it. Cover it in darkness until it is all gone" -SavageCobra "I still never colonized OldCP... I still never accomplished many goals, Flames army died in the end of November. No return of DK. You may revive it yourselves, but I will not participate. It may come to attention, but the Old RPF inspires me. It inspires me to one day have a great army. No negativity. The purpose of fun. Nowadays, the RPF saddens me. It is a human mistake, Ofc RPF will never be repaired. Old UMA also inspires me. Many other older armies, accomplishing something great, for the fun of it, now we are here. Destroying each other. Fighting over stupid shit. It will never come back. To free instead we will be forever captured in this negative community" -SavageCobra "Due to his gay ties to the UMA and his immature act. In which I cannot understand and it pushes me to blow my brains out. I hope the cancer of him is removed from CPA" - SavageCobra to Games "Never underestimate the power of one person, one army, one united. Never underestimate the ones who are smart and weak, and the ones who are dumb and powerful" - SavageCobra "Banning doesn't do shit. It does nothing. I can be banned forever. Sure. I can be IP banned. Sure. But Cobra can never be banned. You fucked with the wrong mofo. Prepare for your servers to be fucked and destroyed. Prepare, for the worst fucking ride of your life" - SavageCobra after being banned forever "Dark Times, Mean Powerful Times" - SavageCobra "Romans, I will lead us with Ray. We will have a Golden Era. I don't care what I said in the past or what others say. We will do this. It's time for Romans to get back to the top. Sieze the Night! - SavageCobra after getting Leader" "Boys, get your horses. Get your swords. We got a long time ahead of us." - SavageCobra Accomplishments * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Most Influential Leader Award. Category:Penguins Category:Army leaders